


Marais venimeux

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Malgré leurs caractères sympathiques, les habitants du marais venimeux n'arrivent pas à nouer des liens. En cause? Leurs odeurs toxiques... comment réussir à s'intégrer en société sans empoisonner?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Marais venimeux

Smogogo poussa un soupir, avec chacune de ses têtes. Il sentit même qu’il dégonflait.  
Rien à faire: la situation actuelle l’attristait.

Il n’était pas mécontent d’avoir quitté la tour céleste. Remettre les pieds sur terre, au sens propre comme au figuré, avait été bénéfique. Son nouvel environnement était plus adapté à son mode de vie. Ses deux colocataires, Tadmorv et Avaltout, étaient sympathiques. Le travail de secouriste était gratifiant, il vie lui donnait l’impression d’avoir un rôle important à jouer dans le monde.

Seulement… il n’avait que peu de relations sociales avec ses camarades de l’équipe Konda.  
En dehors de Tadmorv et d’Avaltout, seule une poignée de leurs équipiers leur proposait de venir en mission avec eux. Et parmi cette poignée, seule une partie leur rendait occasionnellement visite.

Dur, dur, de construire des amitiés quand on vit dans un marais toxique !

Il voyait bien leurs efforts pour l’intégrer malgré tout.   
Mais ils finissaient toujours par faire la grimace à cause de son odeur.  
Accélérer le pas pour rester à une distance de lui leur permettant de respirer.  
Trouver un prétexte afin de le faire partir plus vite de leurs zones d’accueil.

Bien sûr, il ne leur en voulait pas.  
Son poison était dangereux pour leur santé, ils devaient prendre leurs précautions.   
Mais les semaines passaient, et l’isolement lui pesait de plus en plus.

Alors il avait eu une idée. Qui s’était rapidement retrouvée à un problème.  
Il n’avait pas de mains.

-Tadmorv, Avaltout… j’ai besoin de vous deux.  
-Oui, en quoi on peut t’aider ?  
-Voilà… je crois avoir trouvé comment faire pour que les autres arrêtent de nous fuir.  
-Vraiment ?   
-Oui: je pense qu’il faut faire des foulards pour les autres. En signe de notre amitié. Mais pas n’importe quels foulards: ils seront tissés à partir de rubans pêcha. Et d’autres violets, notre couleur.  
-Oh, comme ça, ils les protégeront du poison ! Bien joué, Smogogo !  
-Et il faudra l’imprégner du parfum, pour bloquer les effets de notre odeur. Je pense demander à Rosélia, puisqu’elle est de type poison, elle ne courra pas de risque à nous aider.  
-Mais… comment tu comptes faire pour tisser ces foulards ?  
-C’est justement mon problème: je n’ai pas de mains… mais vous, oui.  
-T’inquiètes pas, on va s’en occuper.  
-Super ! Je n’ai pas encore rassemblé assez de rubans, mais il y a déjà de quoi commencer.  
-Dis, pourquoi ne pas demander à tous ceux de l’équipe qui pourraient nous aider ? Les Nidoran, Magnéti, Mimigal, Mimitoss, Chétiflor…  
-Ça va être long d’aller leur demander un par un, non ?  
-Et si on envoyait une annonce à la base de l’équipe ?

«Bonjour à tous,

Afin de faciliter notre intégration à l’équipe, Smogogo, Tadmorv et moi-même avons décidé de confectionner des foulards, qui nous aideront à nouer de véritables liens d’amitié, et vous aideront à mieux supporter notre présence. De plus, cela nous donnera un signe qui nous distinguera des autres équipes de secours, qui portent leurs badges de secours sur leur sacoche.  
Cependant, la conception de tous ces foulards nous prendra un bon moment. Nous ne sommes actuellement que 2 à pouvoir nous en occuper, puisque Smogogo n’a pas de bras.  
Nous sollicitions donc toute l’aide disponible, parmi ceux d’entre vous étant de type acier, poison, ou toute autre pokémon ayant l’envie et la capacité de nous assister dans notre tâche.  
J’ai vraiment hâte que vous puissiez tous bénéficier des effets de nos créations,

Votre camarade Avaltout».

«Chers habitants du marais venimeux,

Nous sommes très touchés par votre geste à notre égard. Nous n’avions pas conscience que nous vous avions mis, malgré nous, à l’écart.   
C’est pourquoi nous ferons tout notre possible afin que votre initiative prenne forme au plus vite. Ceux d’entre nous ne pouvant pas participer directement à la confection ont décidé de rassembler une cagnotte, afin de collaborer à ce projet à leur manière.  
Nous arborerons nos foulards avec fierté, car notre union est notre force.  
Nous viendrons au plus tôt vous apporter notre soutien, et je me ferai un plaisir d’imprégner chaque foulard de parfum en personne.

A bientôt, et merci encore de votre foi en notre équipe,

Rosélia».

«Gazette pokémon

Une fois n’est pas coutume, l’équipe Konda a fait parler d’elle. Mais aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas par un exploit héroïque, mais en matière… de mode.  
Leurs membres ont en effet été aperçus, arborant des foulards autour de leur cou.   
Lorsqu’on leur demande l’origine de ce foulard, ils nous répondent tous d’une même voix: Ces foulards sont un symbole d’amitié entre nos membres. Nous le portons avec fierté.  
A l’origine conçus par un trio de pokémons de type poison afin de ne plus être mis à l’écart dans leur zone d’accueil, l’objet a connu un succès grandissant auprès de leurs camarades. Ils allient esthétique et efficacité, se félicite Balbuto, l’une des recrues.

Aucun doute que ces foulards de l’amitié deviendront des objets incontournables pour les futures équipes. Peut-être même auront-ils un rôle décisif, un jour !»


End file.
